City
Your city is the heart of your kingdom and the place where most buildings go, population is housed, as well as units will be produced. Next to the City is your field, where resources are produced. At the current state of the game you are able to have a total of eight (8) cities per server. Depending on the state of your city, it will look differently on the map once certain buildings are constructed or have reached a necessary level. City Name When you first start playing Kingdoms of Camelot, you choose your name and a name for your new city. This city name isn't permanent, using a Renaming Celebration you can change the name of your city. Where to get Renaming Celebrations: *Receive one automatically when you start playing Kingdoms of Camelot; OR *Find it in the Shop Items for sale for 10 gems. *You can receive one in Merlins Magical boxes City Status Starting your Second City To start your Second City, you need: *Obtain a 'Second City Deed' by completing the necessary quest or purchasing it in the shop. *To be at least level 7 (Baronet). *To conquer and control a plain. *To have at least 10 friends on Facebook playing Kingdoms of Camelot. *Then click the build city button. Starting your third City Starting your fourth City To start your Fourth City, you need: *Obtain a 'Fourth City Deed' by completing the necessary quest. *To conquer and control a plain. *Own 4 Sir Kay's Crests, 3 Sir Bedivere's Crest, and 1 Sir Gawain's Crest. **Sir Kay's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 5 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. **Sir Bedivere's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 6 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. **Sir Gawain's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 6 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. See the Tournament of Crests page for advice on farming for crests. Notes: *You need the Crests to complete the Fourth City Deed quest. They will be consumed when you complete the quest. You do not need additional crests to build the Fourth city. *You have to collect your Third City Deed before the Fourth City Deed quest will appear. Starting your fifth City To start your Fifth City, you need: *Obtain a 'Fifth City Deed' by completing the necessary quest. *To conquer and control a plain. *Own 4 Sir Percival's Crests, 3 Sir Galahad's Crests and 2 Lancelot's Crests **Sir Percival's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them.(I just obtained 1 from a lv.7 Wilderness) (I have 5 so far from L7 Woods) **Sir Galahad's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them.(Also obtained one of these from a level 7 Wilderness) **Sir Lancelot's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. (I obtained one of these from a level 7 Wilderness) **and you get 1 Divine Inspiration See the Tournament of Crests page for advice on farming for crests. Notes: *You need the Crests to complete the Fifth City Deed quest. They will be consumed when you complete the quest. You do not need additional crests to build the fifth city. *You can also get the Sir Percival's Crest if you buy a Knight's Chest Starting you Sixth City To start your Sixth City, you need: *Obtain a 'Sixth City Deed' by completing the necessary quest. *To conquer and control a plain. *Own 4 King Arthur's Crests, 3 Morgana's Seals and 2 Mordred's Seals **King Arthur's Crest can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them.(I just obtained 1 from a lv.7 Wilderness) **Morgana's Seals can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them.(Also obtained one of these from a level 7 Wilderness) **Mordred's Seals can be obtained randomly from lvl 8 Wildernesses or higher when you successfully attack them. **And you will get 1 Divine Inspiration . See the Tournament of Crests page for advice on farming for crests. Notes: *You need the Crests and Seals to complete the Sixth City Deed quest. They will be consumed when you complete the quest. You do not need additional crests to build the Fourth city. *You do not need to have a Second, Third, Fourth or Fith City Deed to complete the Fifth City Deed quest. However you must have them, to be able to see the quest, and claim the deed. *You can also get the King Arthur's Crest if you buy a Lord's Chest *You can also get the Morgana's and Mordred's Seals if you buy a Fey's Chest *And you can get Divine Inspiration one of two ways, by playing Merlin's Magical Boxes at high levels; or buying them from the shop with gems. Starting Your Seventh City Rele ased 2011 February, the Seventh city is has a new look for your cities. To obtain the Seventh city deed you will need: *4 Stag King’s seals, *3 Pendragon’s seals *2 Lady of the Lake’s seals *You get a Divine Inspiration Starting Your Eighth City To obtain the Eighth city deed you will need: *4 Merlin's Seals *3 Aether Seals *2 Ysbadden Seals *and you get a Sacred Inspiration *These seals will supposedly be found within the dark forests *Note: In the Last 3 days I(BestbuyRyan 11) have personaly attacked 100xLv.6, 600+ Lv.5, 500+ each (Lv.4-1) and have found many items but not one Seal, and only one Animal Hide! killing millions of MM, 2.4mil Swords, 500k HC, and 2-5k most troop types including Cats (Small amouts even against lv.3-6 saves thousands of MM/Swords... *Note 2: I have been attacking level 1-3 Dark Forests repeatedly for the past week. I have no idea how many times, but several hundred. I have obtained many seals, to where I now only need one of each of the seals to obtain my 8th city. *the easyest way is to use the Fey Spire lv10. You can craft the Aetherseal and the Ysbaddenseal there. You can craft the necessary items there, you need for. Merlins Seal you can get in DF 1,3 and 4. You also can find the other Seals in DF lv4. I had hit more than 12K DF to become the aetherstone for crafting the items. I only hit lv. 1-4. note a Morgana Seal you find in lv. 8 wilds (you need 2 for the both Aetherseal). Things you should know before building a new city There are a number of factors to consider when building a new city: * Travel time between your cities for defense purposes and the exchange of resources. * Travel time between your new city and ally's' cities. * Proximity to potentially hostile cities. * Proximity to (low level) barbarian camps (for food farming) and wildernesses. * Province boundaries. If your cities are in different provinces, they will trade on different markets, which may offer an opportunity to make a profit by buying resources from one market, sending them between your cities, and selling them on the other market. Some alliances have specific strategies for when and where to build your new city and can often offer you some good advice so it's a good idea to check with alliance leadership if you are a member of an alliance. '''Note: '''Higher level plains give no advantage over lower level ones. Abandoning a City It is possible to abandon a city that you have created by clicking on your castle and selecting the 'Abandon City' button under the castle picture in the top left corner. You will be prompted to spell the city name backwards to ensure you didn't click the button by accident (this entry is case-sensitive). You may abandon multiple cities, however you must keep at least one city on every domain. You can build another city somewhere else after you have abandoned your previous one. The deeds are not lost in this process. The abandoned city reverts back to a plain. * Category:Might Category:Population Category:Troops Category:Crests Category:Resources Category:Defensive Strategy